Improbability Drives
by Ray103
Summary: 101 improbable situations for Spock and Christine to find themselves: # 1. Written in haste, purely for fun


"Perhaps you could move your hand a little more to the right"

"Just one moment Nurse, does that improve the situation"?

"It does, a little, but not much"

"I will try again Nurse"

"Appreciated"

A heavy pause interrupted the sound of quiet breathing. Each took a moment to reflect on how two Starfleet officers had come to find themselves pressed together in a Jefferies Tube.

"Do you think Mr Scott will get us out soon?"

"He was alerted approximately 45 minutes ago, I would assume that he would be focussed on rectifying this situation, that is if no other urgency…"

His words were cut short; a blaring klaxon announcing pending attack silenced his final statement.

"Oh for goodness sake" – Christine's head fell forward onto Spock's chest "Oh sorry", flinging her head back, she hit herself on the metal tubing behind.

"Ow!"

"Nurse Chapel I would suggest minimal movement"

"You think Spock!" frustration squeezed her tone an octave higher "apologies sir that was inappropriate"

"We are confined in a small metallic tube during what appears to be an attack upon the ship, I believe in these situations inappropriate emotional responses are to be expected"

"And now I have an itch, can things get any worse?" she groaned.

Spock moved slightly in an attempt to provide Christine space to scratch her nose. At that moment she could not help but notice an increased pressure upon the inside of her inner thigh.

"Mr Spock can you move your communicator"

"Nurse Chapel I am not carrying a communicator"

"Oh"

Both averted their eyes, attempting to look at the wall behind the other. Sirens continued to shriek in their ears.

The intercom crackled bringing welcome relief from an awkward situation.

"Mr Spock, its Scott here….we've got a wee problem with the alert system, nothing to panic about, appears to be a faulty line, should be sorted soon. Are you both ok?"

"Indeed Mr Scott, we are not in any immediate danger, attend to the alarms, Nurse Chapel and I are" he paused momentarily "comfortable"

Christine raised her eyebrows in surprise, though did not argue with her commanding officer. The intercom clicked to close communication. Spock looked down towards her.

"Comfortable Mr Spock? Confined maybe, crushed possibly, comfortable?"

"I did not wish to distress the Engineer, he appeared to have matters to address"

Her mouth stretched into a broad smile, tension started to melt between them. A growing appreciation__of the ridiculousness of their situation caused Christine to laugh, at first a barely audible giggle, progressing quickly to open guffawing. Unable to move her hands to cover her mouth, she took the liberty of pressing her face against his chest in an attempt to muffle her sputtering.

Her body jerked with each inward of breath, she became almost hysterical, tears falling from her eyes.

Spock grimaced slightly, though was unable to do much to settle her actions. His arms pinned at either side of her head.

"Nurse Chapel I think it would be best if you ceased moving in this manner"

"I can't help it, it's just so stupid that we would both get stuck in here"

"The odds are quite high against such a situation occurring"

Christine raised her face upward, her cheeks wet from tears still rolling from her eyes. Inadvertently pressing her chest forward into his as she stretched her neck back to make eye contact.

"Nurse, I again strongly suggest you cease any movement"

"I'm not moving Mr Spock"

"You are, and it is causing me some…disturbance"

"Well quite frankly Mr Spock I think…." Realisation gently__nudged Christine, not unlike the gentle pressure moving against her leg. "Your…Communicator?"

A faint shade of green flushed about Spock's neck towards his cheeks.

"Perhaps the matter should not be discussed"

"Mr Spock, I am a nurse, certain responses are completely normal for a healthy adult male" he physically squirmed at her acknowledgment of his predicament "May I be as so bold to add, that some responses are considered quite flattering, when occurring in proximity of another person". To this ends Christine decided to take advantage of a moment, shimmying her form fractionally from side to side.

Spock closed his eyes briefly.

"Nurse…Christine" the lowering of his voice, and use of her name focussed her attention "I _**strongly **_recommend you cease all movement" Christine knew enough of Spock's tone to desist in her actions.

"Fine Mr Spock, I will be perfectly still". Within the tube gentle rhythmic echoes of their mutual breathing could be heard. Minutes passed, their breathing continued, but altered, slightly faster, shallow and irregular.

"Christine!"

"Mr Spock I haven't moved! What you want me to stop breathing as well!"

"At this moment that would be preferable"

"I cannot believe you are finding this a turn on", she muttered, dropping her face away from his.

"It is not _the situation_ I find arousing" he snapped, uncharacteristically sharply.

"Oh" pale shades of understanding converged upon her mind

"Oh!...Mr Spock I…WHAAAAA….."

The tube opened depositing Christine in a less than glamorous pile upon the foam placed below, seconds later Spock lay on top of her. Arms and legs were lost in wild confusion.

"Well well well" Scott looked upon the mess before him "I have nae idea how you both got in there, but there seems no harm done". He put out his hand to help Christine to her feet. Spock had already disentangled himself and moved to the corner of the mat.

"Mr Scott as the matter has been rectified I will excuse myself" Spock exited, failing to acknowledge the dishevelled nurse smoothing her uniform as she resumed her footing.

"Save a man from a tube, you would at least expect a thankyou"

Christine contained a grin "I think he may have had some urgent business that requires his attention Mr Scott". She winked, and smiled at the Engineer an air of mischievousness dancing about her eyes.


End file.
